fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Omi Vs Yami Marik
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *Marik advances to the next round. *Omi should have been sealed to the Shadow Realm, but the Legendary Knight protects him from Shadow Magic. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Marik's Turn *Summons Makyura the Destructor (ATK: 1600) *Sets two cards Omi's Turn *Summons Royal Magical Library (DEF: 2000) *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing 2 extra cards. Due to Royal MAgical Library's effect, it islaced with one counter. *Sets two cards Marik's Turn *Activates Hinotama, decreasing Omi's life points by 500 (Omi: 3500) (RML Counter: 2) *Summons Drillago (ATK: 1600) Omi's Turn *Sets a monster Marik's Turn *Summons Melchid the Four-Face Beast (ATK: 1500) *Sacrifices Melchid and Makyura to Special-Summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (ATK: 3300) *Attacks the face-down card: Cyber Jar (DEF: 900) *Due to Cyber JAr's effect it destroys all monsters. *Omi activates Spellcaster Shield, so all Spellcaster-type monsters are immune to Spell, Trap and Effect cards that turn, so Royal Magical Library remains on the field. *Next both players draw 5 and Special-Summon any Level 4 or lower monsters they draw. Omi Summons Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700), Mystical Elf (DEF: 2000) and Ancient Elf (ATK: 1450). Marik summons nothng. *Marik activates Nightmare Steel Cage, paralyzing both player's Battle Phases. *Royal Magical Libray's effect activates, so Omi can draw a card. Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Neo the Magic Swordsman and Ancient Elf to summon Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600) *End of 1st Turn Marik's Turn *Sets a card Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Mystical Elf and Royal Magical Library to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) Marik's Turn *Activates Lesser Fiend Revival, to Special-Summon Omi's four monsters in his graveyard. (DEF: 1200) (DEF: 2000) (DEF: 2000) (DEF: 1000) for three turns Omi's Turn *Attacks Mystical Elf with Dark Magician *Attacks Royal Magical Library with Sanga. Marik's Turn *Activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. (One was the Winged Dragon of Ra.) *Activates Monster Reborn, to bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra. (ATK: 0) *Sacrifices Neo the Magic Swordsman and Ancient Elf to power Ra equal to their combined ATK. (ATK: 3150) *Sacrifices all but 1 life points to increase Ra's ATK equal to amount sacrificed. (ATK: 7149) (Marik: 1) *Attacks Sanga of the Thunder *Due to Sanga's effect, life point deductions don't count. *Adds all of Ra's ATK to his life points (Marik: 7150) *Summons Koumori Dragon (DEF: 1200) Omi's Turn *Summons Witch of the Black Forest (DEF: 1200) *Attacks Koumori Dragon with Dark Magician *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Activates Mining for Magical Stones, discarding 2 cards to bring back Monster Reborn. *Activates Monster Reborn to summon Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 0) *Omi activates his face-down: Portal of Lost Souls, when Marik summons a monster higher than 8 stars, Omi can pay 1000 life points to summon another 8-star of higher monster (Omi: 2500) Omi summons Legendary Knight of Wisdom. (ATK: 3200) *Due to the Knight's effect, it can increase by 500 ATK points for every Spellcaster in his graveyard. (500 x 4 = 2000. ATK: 3200 + 2000 = 5200) *Pays 1000 of his life points to destroy all monsters on the field regardless of ATK (Marik: 6150) *Transfers all but 1 of his life points to RA to increase it's ATK (ATK: 6149) *Attacks Omi directly with Winged Dragon of Ra. (Omi: 0) Marik wins. Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction